


Classified Information

by disdainfullady



Series: Pretend Married Telepathic Spy AU [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pretend married telepathic secret spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary beyond "pretend married telepathic secret spy au"? - This nonsense was written in response to a tumblr post.  And I HAD SO MUCH Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified Information

The gorgeous stranger leaned insouciantly against the bar, his fingers coiled loosely around a glass of top-flight scotch. But for all his apparent relaxation, he was not at ease. Under a mantle of studied poise, and an exquisitely tailored suit, his every muscle tensed, waiting for the sign that something had gone wrong. Even his seat at the bar was carefully chosen, the mirrored back wall allowing him to study all the players without appearing to do so.

A movement in the far corner of the room caught his attention, and he brushed imaginary dust of his immaculate cuffs as he –

_Oh my GOD, we get it. You only wear bespoke. Your suit was woven by butterflies. If they ever blow our cover it will be because someone managed to track down your tailor, enough about the suit! And did you seriously just describe yourself as a handsome stranger?_

Catching sight of a familiar blond head across the room, he smirked at his wife, admiring the way she-

_Not wife. For the last time, we are not married, this is a COVER. Were you suddenly gay the time you went under cover at that place in Berlin?_

He took another sip of scotch, hurt by the insinuations of his totally platonic colleague, the woman he had a completely professional relationship with despite the number of times they’d wound up each other’s beds after every mission.

_I am going to shoot you, you realize that?_

He knew that no matter how elaborate her threats she would never jeopardize the mission, or the body that she loved to climb like a –

_Death. Painful and immediate._

Catching her eye in the mirror he lifted his glass in a silent tribute to the tiny blond, even as she glared at him –

_I. AM. NOT. TINY._

He watched the woman effortlessly make the drop, returning the now bugged phone to the ambassador’s pocket with the ease of a handshake. The task completed, she headed toward him, the smile on her face masking irritation and lust. Well, partially masking it. A beautiful woman, though freakishly tall – she was like a basketball player, really – a male basketball player.

_Wrapping her arm around him with practiced familiarity, she snagged his glass, savoring the last swallow of his scotch, satisfied in a mission well done. Smoothing her hands over that fantastic suit of his, she warned him that if he wanted to see her naked tonight – or ever again – he would stop fucking NARRATING._

He looked at her and read the promise in her eyes, but it wasn’t enough.

“Yeah?”

She nodded in confirmation. “Yeah. Now lets get out of here. And by the way, you’re pronouncing insouciantly wrong.”


End file.
